Expo 2020
Expo 2020 '''(officially '''Expo 2020 Dubai, United Arab Emirates; in Arab: 2020 إكسبو) is the upcoming Universal exhibition organized in Dubai, United Arab Emirates, to be held from October 20, 2020 to April 10, 2021. The topic of the exposition is Connecting Minds, Creating the Future ''and it is strictly related to the Arab name of the city ''al-Waṣl (in Arab ﺍﻟﻮﺻﻞ), which means "the connection". The event is scheduled during the emirates Golden Jubilee, which is the 50th anniversary of the foundation of the United Arab Emirates. It is the first time that the MEASA region hosts a World's Fair. Theme The chosen theme for Expo 2020 is "Connecting Minds, Creating the Future". It will involve all the aspects of collaboration between people, countries and cultures. The topic has been inspired by the ancient name of Dubai al-Waṣl (in arab ﺍﻟﻮﺻﻞ), which means "the connection". It also reflects the geographical position of the Emirates as a focal point between East and West. The theme will be developed through three sub-theme: * Opportunity - Unlocking new possibilities for people and communities to become successful contributors to the future * Mobility - Creating smarter and more productive physical and virtual connections * Sustainability - Pursuing our hopes of progress without compromising the needs of future generations The Expo area will have a three-petals structure in its center, representing the three sub-themes. Each of them has a dedicated theme pavilion. Site The site of the exhibition is a new fair district named "Dubai Trade Center - Jebel'Ali" overall covering a 400 hectares area (though, following the BIE rules, just 150 of them can be used as gated exhibition area). It is located in south west Dubai, near the new "Āl Maktūm" International Airport and approximately in the middle between Dubai city and Abu Dhabi. The center of the site is occupied by "Al Wasl" square. Three great petals originate from it, representing thethree sub-themes of the event: Opportunity, Sustainability and Mobility. Each of them hosts a theme pavilion, whose shape resembles a traditional Arab souk, and a Best Practice Area. The most important structures of the Expo will be located within the petals, among them: * The Welcome pavilion * The Innovation pavilion * The UAE pavilion * The Children's pavilion All the avenues surrounding the thematic areas and the central square itself are covered by photo-voltaic tents that generates 50% of the energy needed by the entire site. The great tents are additionally used for digital projections during nights. Transportation within the site is granted thanks to a cable car, while reaching the Expo is possibile via a dedicated metro station and 750 zero-emission buses called ''Expo Riders". Bidding and awarding Dubai has been awarded the organization of Expo 2020 on November 27th, 2013 during the 154th General Assembly of the International Bureau of the Expositions. It won against the following cities: * İzmir, Turkey : After losing against Milan for organizing Expo 2015, the Turkish city proposed again the theme "New Routes to a Better World - Health for All". The event had to take place from April, 30th to October, 31st. The proposed area for the Expo was İnciraltı, the same one included in the Expo 2015 bid, 205 hectares wide. The organizers predicted 30 millions visitors. A university campus and a Mediterranean medical research center should have been created as Expo legacy. * Yekaterinburg, Russia : The Russian Federation proposed "The Global Mind" as the event theme, covering the challenge of a sustainable globalization. The organizers proposed May 1st as the first Expo day and expected 12 millions visitors. The proposed site covered an overall 500 hectares area and was situated 5 kilometers far from the city, along the Verkh-Isetskiy lake. * São Paulo, Brazil : The Brazilian city proposed "The Power of Diversity, Harmony for Growth" as the theme for the Expo that should have been organized from May 15th to Novemebr 14th. The selected site was the new Pirituba Convention and Exhibition Center, north-west of the city, covering 5 millions square meters; 30 millions visitors were expected. Also the Thai city of Ayutthaya was interested in organizing Expo 2020 but its bid was rejected by the 153rd BIE General Assembly in June 2013, because of the lack of a clear central government support. The selected theme was "Balanced Life, Sustainable Living" and the proposed event beginning was January 15th. Category:Expo 2020